Nuevo Universo 7
by Kratos.D
Summary: Spin-Off de S&S Un fragmento del alma de Ryuji fue enviado al universo 7, estos han sido reiniciado por Xeno debido a un sueño premonitorio. Tomo control de cuerpo de Bardock y logra enviar a Gine a la tierra para acompañar a su hijo. ¡Una nueva aventura empieza! (abarcara desde inicio de Dragon Ball hasta el Super)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

**Nuevo Universo 7**

Un nuevo inicio

Bardock

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – el Daishinkan le hablaba a una pequeña nube  
– si… enlazaron mi alma con el de otro ser vivo del universo 7, tomare su lugar cuando ese muera… como soy un fragmento del original no veo problema – la nube intento sonreír pero le fue imposible.  
– Xeno-sama ya observo lo que paso una vez con ese Universo, tienes que cambiarlo lo suficiente para que se cumpla el destino de quien será su primer amigo.  
– ¿Como se supone que hare eso?  
– sencillo… hemos observado como has influenciado a los jóvenes de tu alrededor a pesar de lo que eres y de lo que estuviste destinado a ser. Cambiaste tu destino – sonrió con perspicacia – a Xeno-sama le complace ver como avanzas en tu universo y eso lo considera divertido. Por lo mismo no alteramos tus recuerdos a pesar de que eres solo un fragmento del Ryuji original, por lo mismo vinculare tu alma a un Saiyan… uno quien dentro de poco se sacrificara para hacer justicia.  
– espera… ¿Saiyan? – recordó que de esa misma raza eran Pan y Bra  
– si, te enviare en un momento específico del tiempo para que convivas como su conciencia durante 12 horas antes de que cambien de lugar. ¿Alguna duda antes de proceder?  
– si… ¿podría revivir a quien suplante?  
–… – parecido pensarlo un momento aquel Ángel – por sus actos pasados sería complicado, la mayoría de Saiyan se dejan llevar por sus instintos, es difícil que cambien por completo. Si lo que te preocupa son los seres queridos de quien suplantes… entonces protégelos con tu propia vida. Bueno si eso es todo – hizo aparecer su cetro – un detalle, así como conservaras tus recuerdos también algunas de tus técnicas, así no perderás tiempo aprendiendo entre estas el Kai Kai entre otras y un último detalle… en este universo no existe el Chakra como tal, te tomaría décadas acondicionar tu cuerpo para poder usarlo. Ahora sin más… ve – le señalo con aquel cetro y la nube se esfumo  
– ¿Crees que con eso tendré a mi amigo Goku? – pregunto con inocencia Xeno-sama que había observado todo  
– Si no lo es reiniciaremos el universo 7 las veces que hagan falta… si usted soñó con este entonces es muy probable que suceda  
– ¡sí! – grito feliz el creador del todo – en ese sueño no tenía miedo de quien soy y me venía a visitar de vez en cuando – sonrió – espero que no se tarde.

_ Planeta Vegeta_  
– ¿que fue eso? – despertaba mientras aterrizaba su nave  
– Te quedaste dormido en el viaje Bardock – le respondió su compañero – raro en ti, sueles estar siempre atento  
– me sigue pareciendo raro que Lord Freezer nos esté invocando a todos en el planeta – observo como más naves llegaban  
– **"Observador"** – hacia nota mental Ryuji, aun no le escuchaba su portador  
Bardock estuvo charlando con sus compañeros en la zona de aterrizaje, quien estaba en su interior procuraba no perder pista de lo que hablaban, la mayoría del tiempo este se encontraba tranquilo hasta que se enteró que los hombres de Freezer preguntaban por sus legendas, tanto la del super Saiyan como la del Saiyan God. Ryuji conocía la primera, pero nunca escucho del segundo.

No paso mucho para que aquel Saiyan llegara a su destino, en el camino era saludado por sus conocidos, al parecer le tenían aprecio en su comunidad.  
– Ya llegue – anuncio su llegada – ya estoy en casa Gine  
– Bardock eres tú – la voz alegre de quien parecía su pareja le animaba  
– La gente del pueblo se ve más animada – era notoria la felicidad del hombre  
– Claro es que todos han vuelto a casa – la mujer se acercó y le abrazo con cuidado, le correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma  
– ¿Donde esta Raditz?  
– Tu hijo ya es todo un guerrero – se empezó a quitar los guantes que usaba para partir la carne – está en otro planeta con el príncipe Vegeta, ya no deben tardar en regresar.  
– ¿esta con el príncipe vegeta? – aquello sorprendió a Bardock – debe ser una tortura ser su compañero, y ¿Kakarotto? ¿Aún sigue en la capsula de crianza?  
– si, y llegaste justo a tiempo para su salida. ¿Quieres ver? – la mujer se miraba emocionada de ver a su hijo el cual estaba en el cuarto de atrás, este se encontraba en una especie de capsula sumergido en un líquido  
– Es muy pequeño… – comento Bardock al verlo  
– es del tipo de niño de lento desarrollo… pero es igual a ti, ¿no lo crees? Sobre todo por tu cabello tan peculiar – sonreía bastante feliz de ver al padre e hijo juntos  
– … – se miraba angustiado Bardock – cuando anochezca robare una capsula  
– ¿qué?  
– lo enviaremos hacia otro mundo…  
– ¡¿Qué?! – se exalto su pareja – ¿estas bromeando?  
– No Gine, hablo en serio – respondió con cierto pesar en su mirada  
– como se te ocurre hacer algo así en este momento… – estaba conmocionada – ni si quiera a aprendido a hablar.  
– con las capacidades que ha mostrado Kakarotto… está condenado a que lo envíen lejos… al menos así nos aseguraremos de que acabe en un mejor planeta.  
– pero… aún es muy pronto.  
– puede que no nos quede mucho tiempo…  
– "Oye no… no solo a tu hijo..." – Ryuji hubiera querido intervenir en ese momento, seguían hablando – "¡Joi! ¡Joi! ¡Joi!" – empezó a repetir de forma continua hasta que le escucharan

Ryuji no pudo más que observar como aquella pareja en medio de la noche envió a su hijo a un lejano planeta… era la primera vez que se sentía tan impotente… cuando aquel hombre cayo dormido logro cambiar de lugar con este…  
– ya robaste una… vamos por una segunda… – sin demora repitió la ruta y los pasos que su poseedor, no había sido complicado debido a que la mayoría había festejado la reunión como si fuera un día festivo. La gran mayoría de Saiyans estaban ebrios. Al igual que antes dejo la capsula programada para el mismo planeta, luego regreso al hogar de Bardock y secuestro a quien creía su esposa cuando se preparaba para enviarla a la tierra esta se despertó  
– ¿Bardock? – estaba desorientada – ¡Bardock! – empezó a sollozar, primero su hijo y ahora ella – ¿Qué crees que haces?  
– maldición… – el mencionado se estaba despertando – tu Ki es bastante bajo…  
– tú no eres… – susurro Gine – ¡Bardock! – fue el último grito de la mujer mientras su nave se elevaba y la sumergía en un estado de sueño.  
– mi conciencia… por lo menos… está tranquila… – sin más cayo

– "¡¿Que has hecho?!" – grito colérico Bardock en su espacio mental  
– **"Lo que tenía que hacer… el Ki de ella apenas era mayor que el de su hijo, aunque para prevenir hará todo el viaje dormida"** – lo que parecía ser una llama azul le explicaba  
– "no sé quién eres, solo no te sigas entrometiendo" – le miro severo

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Bardock, sin esperar nada fue directo donde se encontraban las tropas de Freezer. Mientras en el trabajo de Gine no habían preguntado por esta al pensar que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Bardock. No paso mucho para que Freezer lanzara su técnica sobre el planeta, el valiente Saiyan intento detenerla, pero había sido en vano  
– Kakarotto… – susurro mientras sentía como su cuerpo impacto contra la técnica… – ¡Ka… ¡Kai Kai! – grito sin más, el papel de Bardock había concluido; al fin tenía control total del cuerpo del Saiyan, solo esperaba que algún planeta cercano tuviera remanencia de lo divino.

Aquel día había dejado de existir el planeta Vegeta, la nave de Goku no tardó en llegar a la tierra llegando a la montaña Paoz, pero la nave de Gine debido a la rotación de la tierra cayo más al norte paso inadvertido para algunos trabajadores que eran forzados a construir una torre y cayó en una montaña, aquello provoco que esta se mal funcionara dejando a su tripulante en hibernación hasta que fuera abierta por afuera. Para bien o para mal Ryuji termino cayendo en un planeta selvático…

– ah… eso dolió… – se encontraba boca abajo, solo unas lianas impedían que cayera en lo que parecían ser unas ruinas. Empezó a escuchar unos siseos – ya los escuche… salgan de ahí… – lo que parecía ser un pequeño grupo tribal apareció entre los matorrales con lanzas en mano – ¿Floran? – debido al color verde de su piel junto a sus vestimentas se confunden en su entorno, suspiro el chico – esto se está complicando – sabía que esa especie no desarrollaba tecnología, la robaba de los viajeros y aplicaba ingeniería inversa, pero por lo que veía por sus armas era un planeta inexplorado – no sé si deba pero me llevara años llegar a la Tierra…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Datos**

1,0]

**Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles… en el siguiente.

**Nota final**

Si me base en lo ocurrido en la película de Broly con la escena de Gine y Bardock. ¿Por qué escogí esto en lugar de la línea normal? Simple, a pesar de que el golpe en la cabeza es importante en ciertas partes de la trama quiero que Goku herede la forma de ser de Gine.

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**Agradecimiento final  
**Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios, pero me gustaría leer su opinión, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaría saber en qué podría mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	2. Nuevo Universo - Aldea Jingle

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

**Nuevo Universo 7**

Aldea Jingle

Despertar

Habían pasado unos cuantos años, aquel pequeño que cayó en el planeta Tierra había sido encontrado por un anciano llamado Son Gohan que lo bautizo como Son Goku, este creció olvidando su verdadero origen y viviendo en la montaña Paoz, aun luego de la muerte de quien le crio el joven siguió viviendo en aquel lugar hasta que una adolescente llamada Bulma le conto la leyenda de las esferas del dragón.

Vivieron una gran aventura juntos, hicieron más amigos, Son se hacía más fuerte, Bulma conoció a un chico apuesto y hasta participaron en el 21° torneo de las artes marciales… incluso Goku se comprometió, aunque desconocía que significaba eso. Luego del torneo Son fue en búsqueda de la esfera del dragón que era el recuerdo de su difunto abuelo, con alguna dificultad encontró la primera pero no sin antes hacerse de un enemigo de temer Red & Ribbon. Rumbo al norte huyendo de la misma el avión que uso como escape colapsa estrellándose en las cercanías de una pequeña aldea, antes de morir congelado empieza a recordar algo que estaba muy guardado en su memoria…

– Si tu padre llega a cambiar de opinión… iremos por ti oíste mi amor – por alguna razón aquella persona le miraba triste, su rostro amable mostraba preocupación por él  
– Escucha – se creyó ver a si mismo – pase lo que pase tienes que sobrevivir – era muy parecido a Goku, pero tenía una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de la cara  
– Nos volveremos a ver – la angustia de la mujer era palpable  
– Adiós hijo… – se despidió su versión adulta.

– Ah – despertó de a poco Goku – que clase de sueño fue ese… brr – se estremeció aún tenía frio – ¿dónde estoy?  
– estas en la Aldea Jingle – una niña pelirroja le contesto – me llamo Suno, si no te traía hubieras muerto congelado.  
– Muchas gracias – respondió sonriendo – yo me llamo Goku, gracias por salvarme – repitió – "quienes serían ellos" – pensó para si mientras bebía lo que le dieron, no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, pero hasta en esta ocasión les escucho con claridad, cuando dio un sorbo a aquello se quemó la lengua – ¡Quema!

Luego de que Son se enterara de la situación de la pequeña aldea se ofreció a ayudarles sin dudar. Fue directo a la torre musculo y salió victorioso, cuando regresaban Octavio tiro la torre abajo… aquel temblor provoco que cierta montaña revelara una esfera metálica en su interior, la cual por su forma empezó a rodar hacia afuera…

– ¡Octavio cuidado! – le advirtió Goku de como una bola de nieve se acercaba a ellos  
– la detendré – sin esfuerzo paro aquella esfera  
– a eso me refería amigo… eres muy fuerte – comento Son desde dentro del chaleco del ciborg  
– no lo creo… – cuando apretó la esfera para que no causara más problemas esta crujió – ¿que fue eso? – de entre la nieve se notaron alguna placas metálicas y el cuerpo de una mujer con extrañas ropas – ¡Lo siento! – aquello preocupo al enorme hombre que fue corriendo hacia la dirección que le señalo antes Goku

La extraña mujer preocupo a los padres de Suno, no solo porque no despertaba… sus ropas no le eran para nada familiares, decidieron dejarla descansar. La mañana siguiente la mujer despertó contrariada y confundida  
– ¿dónde? – examino el lugar, se encontraba en una cama por el tamaño de una pareja – ¿qué paso? …. Bardock… no… no era él… – no sabía qué hacer, el lugar parecía reconfortante pero seguía dolida, los últimos recuerdos que tenía era de su Bardock encerrándola en una capsula y mandándola al espacio.  
– al parecer ya despertaste – una mujer que parecía mucho mayor a la Saiyan pero que seguro era menor que la misma le saludo – ¿cómo te llamas?  
– Gine… – respondió temerosa mientras abrazaba sus piernas – ¿en qué planeta estoy?  
– ¿ah?, en la tierra… creo que estas delirando un poco  
– Kakarotto – en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa – tengo que encontrarlo – intento levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron había caído de nuevo en cama – ¿qué me pasa?  
– ayer vino el doctor y dijo que tenías un poco debilitado los músculos… como si hubieras dormido durante mucho tiempo  
– no importa… tengo que encontrarlo – de nuevo lucho por levantarse pero no podía – tengo que hacerlo – unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – Kakarotto, mi hijo… es lo único que me queda  
– Gine… tranquilízate… me llamo Yuki [1] y te ayudare todo lo posible para que encuentres a tu hijo… si algo le pasara a Suno… – por un momento igual entristeció, hasta ese momento recordó algo curioso – sabes… hace un par de días también llego un niño con cola – señalo la cola de la chica, esta igual estaba debilitada – ¿Sera que Kami…  
– ¡¿Dónde está?! – le interrumpió, aquella cola era el distintivo de su raza  
– Calma Gine – le ayudo a levantarse – vamos por aquí – paso a paso llegaron al dormitorio de Suno, mientras que ella dormía en la cama, y Octavio cerca de la puerta Goku estaba a pierna suelta en todo el espacio de en medio  
– ¡Kakarroto! – intento gritar pero sus lágrimas se lo impidieron

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Datos**

1,0] No tiene nombre, pero sigamos la referencia de su hija.

**Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles…

**Nota final**

¡Regrese! Si, al final me tome un descanso de escribir. Ahora si, un capitulo semanal.

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**Agradecimiento final  
**Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios, pero me gustaría leer su opinión, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaría saber en qué podría mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	3. Nuevo Universo - Kinton

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

**Nuevo Universo**

Kinton

Ozaru

– ¡Kakaroto! – intento gritar, pero sus lágrimas se lo impidieron

El chico no le había escuchado, solo se movió un poco para acomodarse de nuevo.

– estoy segura – como pudo se recostó a su lado, entre la cama de la niña y su hijo. Por un momento miro a Yuki – ¿puedo dormir aquí lo que queda de la noche? – le imploro aquella mujer solo asintió – muchas gracias – por unos momentos froto el peculiar cabello de su hijo – Kakaroto – luego de decir aquello volvió a quedar dormida, más que por cansancio fue por estrés… los recuerdos de ella aun eran recientes comparados con el tiempo pasado.

Suno había sido la primera en despertar, por unos momentos le extraño ver a aquella mujer en su cuarto, pero con cuidado salió. Afuera su madre le explico que creía que aquella mujer era su madre. El siguiente en despertar fue Octavio, pensó en despertar a su amigo cuando vio como aquella mujer le abrazo de forma maternal, por lo que los dejo así. El último en despertar fue Goku, solía levantarse más temprano por los entrenamientos, pero debido a lo ocurrido en el día anterior sumado a que sentía un agradable calor le obligaron a descansar un poco más.

– buenos días – saludo Son mientras abría con pereza los ojos, por unos momentos se sintió desubicado, entonces se percató que una extraña mujer le abrazaba – señora me puede soltar por favor – no quería separarse de forma abrupta, tampoco era que le importara mucho aquello aunque por alguna razón le gustaba ese abrazo… no es que no lo abrazaron antes, ya lo había abrazado su abuelito en varias ocasiones, también Krillin cuando se despidieron, y también Lunch y Bulma… pero el abrazo de aquella señora tenía algo que le instaba a no separarse – disculpe señora pero me tengo que levantar… ya es un poco tarde y me dejaran sin desayuno – aquella era la gran preocupación del joven, por un momento creyó ver su colita empezar a moverse… – colita que haces ahí – con cuidado la sujeto  
– ¡ah! – aquello alerto a la mujer – no toques mi cola – se levantó de golpe mientras le arrebataba su cola  
– disculpe señora pero creí que era mi colita – se la muestra apenado  
– ¿Como que señora? – frunció su ceño – soy tu mamá Kakaroto – le abrazo de forma maternal  
– ¿qué? – estaba desconcertado – me llamo Goku y mi abuelito me encontró hace mucho en las montañas Paoz – explico, de pronto su estómago gruño – no podríamos hablar después del desayuno… eh… – una parte de él sentía que había visto la cara de la mujer, no estaba seguro donde o cuando, ya no quería llamarle señora y no sabía que significaba mamá para llamarla así  
– igual que tu padre por las mañanas – sonrió amable – primero el desayuno, de acuerdo vamos.

Cuando intento levantarse se tropieza, Goku le ayudo a llegar al comedor donde ya les habían servido un abundante desayuno, los aldeanos se enteraron que su héroe se encontraba ahí y pasaron a dejar un poco de comida como agradecimiento.

– ¡gracias por la comida! – aquello pareció un grito de guerra de los Saiyan antes de empezar a comer, los habitantes de la casa observaron sorprendido como ambos pelinegros comían como si no hubiera mañana. Al terminar el desayuno ambos bebían un chocolate caliente – con cuidado… – Goku aun dudaba como llamar a aquella mujer – la primera vez me queme – sonrió divertido  
– Kakaroto… – antes de beber limpio algunas migas de la cara de su hijo – no te ensucies tanto al comer… y ya te dije, soy tu madre, puedes decirme a si o mamá – sonrió comprensiva  
– hmp… tengo una duda… ¿qué es una mamá? [1] – pregunto con inocencia, al escuchar aquello los adultos se fueron de espalda, solo Gine sonrió comprensiva.  
– Goku – hablo con timidez Suno – todos tienen una mamá y un papá – señalo a sus padres – son pocas las situaciones donde bueno… falta uno de ellos – miro a su padre que esas ultimas semana había estado casi raptado buscando la esfera – ¿no te cuido nadie cuando eras más pequeño?  
– sí, mi abuelito Gohan – sonrió feliz al recordarlo – por eso estoy buscando la esfera de cuatro estrellas, fue el último recuerdo de mi abuelito – cada que hablaba de su abuelito cierta aura de felicidad salía de Son  
– Ya veo – sonrió un poco triste Gine – veras Goku… cuando era más pequeño… nos separamos – no quería revelar su procedencia, su hijo aun no lo entendería y puede que solo asustara al resto – tu padre Bardock nos salvó a costa de su vida… estábamos huyendo de alguien… malo… si malo –  
– creo… que entiendo… – seguía un poco dudoso Son – sé que no soy muy listo pero… te creo… algo me dice que es cierto… y si lo pienso bien… te pareces a una mujer con la que a veces sueño – sonrió  
– Kakaroto – le abrazo Gine conmovida  
– solo llámame Goku… por favor mamá – respondió, no parecía apenado por como lo trataba  
– Seas Kakaroto o Goku… siempre serás mi hijo – soltó el abrazo – ¿dónde es que vivías?  
– Montaña Paoz, pero ahorita estoy buscando las esferas del dragón – respondió – estoy buscando la de cuatro estrellas  
– entonces te acompañare – se levantó decidida, ya se encontraba mejor.

Luego de ese momento Octavio revelo que tenía la esfera que buscaba R&R pero no era la que Goku buscaba, al estar el radar dañado decidido ir a donde Bulma en la Capital del Oeste.

– Muchas gracias por todo – hizo una reverencia Gine a la familia que les recibió, le dijo a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo el cual obedeció y la imito – prometo venir de visita de vez en cuando ¿Verdad hijo?  
– claro, esta cosa de la nieve es divertida… lástima que esos de la patrulla roja estén también por las esferas si no nos quedáramos un poco más. Mi abuelito dijo que entrenara en todo tipo de lugares – sonrió con una bola de nieve en manos  
– la Capital está muy lejos – hablo un anciano – ¿cómo irán?  
– ¿podemos hacer una carrera mamá? – pregunto entusiasmado, normalmente correr era un excelente ejercicio pero se aburria de correr solo  
– claro hijo, tengo que ver que tanto ha aumentado tu nivel – sabía que cuando mandaron a Goku a ese planeta su nivel era más bajo que el de ella, no tenía como medir el nivel de poder pero la resistencia física podría darle una idea  
– ¿es en serio? – pregunto el alcalde del pequeño pueblo  
– sí, igual mi nube voladora se murió – comento con leve tristeza, aquello sorprendió a la gran mayoría menos a los ancianos  
– ¿tienes una nube voladora? – pregunto entusiasmado el primer anciano – eso explica muchas cosas… recuerdo cuando aún se veían de vez en cuando esas nubes – rememoro un poco  
– cierto – prosiguió el alcalde – pero las nubes no puede morir – le explico – ¿has intentado llamarla?  
– ¡En serio! – parecía emocionado el niño – ¡Kinton! – grito a todo pulmón, por unos momento no parecía llegar, justo cuando su madre le preguntaría de aquella una nube dorada descendió del cielo – ¡Kinton! Estas bien – mostró euforia al ver a la nube que la abrazo y luego subió a esta – sube mamá – ni le advirtió sobre la condición especial que pedía para subir  
– de acuerdo – salto con cierto temor Gine sobre la nube, a pesar de que conociera la técnica de vuelo decidió viajar de esa forma con su hijo. Para sorpresa de los presentes tanto madre como hijo estaban sobre la nube dorada – oh… mucho gusto Kinton – palmo la nube – es tan suave – sonrió  
– Kinton hacia la capital del oeste! – señalo frente a él, en eso Suno se acercó  
– Es hacia allá – le corrigió, Goku solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa  
– Vamos-! – señalo esta vez a la dirección indicada – Adiós – se despidió  
– Hasta luego! – se despidió igual Gine  
– Crees que regresen – comento el hombre más alto del lugar, Octavio  
– es probable, ambos dijeron que volverían – sonrió al verlos distanciarse

Entre las nubes ambos viajaban bastante a gusto  
– ¿quién es Bulma? – pregunto curiosa Gine  
– es mi amiga y quien me dio el radar de las esferas del dragón – explico el más joven  
– Has mencionado mucho esas esferas… ¿que son?  
– son esferas mágicas, son siete y al juntarlas todas aparece un dragón y te concede un deseo – explico – según Bulma alguien pidió ser el rey del mundo… y las reunimos hace un año… aunque no recuerdo que desearon hehe – rio nervioso – solo recuerdo que había luna llena esa noche  
– espera… conceden deseos… – aquello le desconcertó un poco, era sumamente extraño… igual sobre que viajaban pero decidió creerle a su hijo – con respecto a la luna llena… – se escuchó la voz un poco triste – ¿la has visto anteriormente? – pregunto preocupada  
– si, cuando vivía con mi abuelito… no recuerdo que paso luego pero murió protegiéndome – eso creía Son, de pronto sintió como su madre le abrazo por la espalda – mamá… – se sorprendió un poco aquel abrazo  
– lo siento…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Datos**

1,0] Si me preguntan a mí y hasta al final de dragon ball desconocia el significado de aquello, podria ser que Roshi le enseñara un poco sobre algunas cosas pero eso al ser conocimiento bastante basico no creo que se lo haya enseñado… lo mas probable haya sido que Milk le explicara muchas cosas.

**Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles…

**Nota final**

Lo sé avanzo lento pero recuerden… en el principio dragon ball se trataba de aventuras, no de ir venciendo a todo el mundo.

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**Agradecimiento final  
**Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar de forma semanal, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Sé que hasta el momento no he pedido comentarios, pero me gustaría leer su opinión, se acerca el fin de temporada y me gustaría saber en qué podría mejorar en la siguiente, de nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	4. Nuevo Universo - Capital del Oeste

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

**Nuevo Universo**

Capital del Oeste

Bulma

Cuando Gine se disculpó con el pequeño este se desconcertó un poco pero dijo que estaba bien, en el camino hacia la capital le conto todo lo que había vivido esos años, justo llegaron a la capital cuando estaba por llegar cuando conoció a Bulma.

– Wow – Goku se asombró por la algarabía de la ciudad – ¿cómo encontrare a Bulma?  
– Hijo solo es de preguntar – respondió serena la mujer – alguien la tiene que conocer – se acercó a una señorita – ¿disculpe sabe dónde vive Bulma?  
– no lo sé – respondió ocupada – pregúntele a un oficial seguro este les ayudara – le señalo un pequeño puesto con un oficial un poco mayor haciendo turno  
– muchas gracias – dijeron madre e hijo para luego acercarse al oficial  
– Buen día, ¿que se les ofrece? – pregunto amable el policía  
– Buenos días – saludo el niño – sabe dónde vive Bulma? Es mi amiga y vine a visitarla  
– ¿no sabe dónde vive? – pregunto el hombre, madre e hijo negaron – no debería de hacer esto, pero no se ven malas personas – saco una especie de tableta [1] y empezó a buscar por el nombre de Bulma – para su suerte solo hay tres personas con ese nombre en la ciudad – miro a los jóvenes, descarto de inmediato a una anciana y a una mujer entrando a los cuarenta – ¿Bulma Brief?… ¡Conocen a Bulma Brief! – aquello sorprendió al oficial  
– ¡Si es mi amiga Bulma! – observo la imagen de ella en la tableta – mira mamá el señor tiene a Bulma en esa cosa – señalo con cierta emoción – ¿esa cosa puede decir donde esta Bulma? ¿Es como un radar de Bulma?  
– No funciona así pequeño… me gustaría llevarlos pero mi moto apenas puede conmigo…  
– si nos presta su artefacto para llegar le prometo que se lo regresare más tarde – le pidió amable Gine  
– no debería pero… – vio como el niño le daba curiosidad aquello y la seriedad de la mujer – de acuerdo… – le entrego la tableta ya con un GPS activado – luego le diré a mi supervisor – sonrió amable el hombre  
– Muchas gracias – acepto el aparato con una sonrisa – le aseguro que se lo recompensare, Kakaroto… digo Goku ¡vamos! – aún tenía que acostumbrarse al nombre de su hijo  
– gracias señor – dijo sonriente Son – ¡bye-bye! – se despidió para luego ir a la par de su madre y seguir las instrucciones del aparato  
– me siento hasta mal… esa cosa es un poco antigua hehe – susurro mientras despedía a madre e hijo – bueno lo importante es hacer lo correcto – asintió para sí mismo y luego entrar de nuevo a su puesto de vigilancia

Caminar le hacía bien a Gine, necesitaba recuperar su movilidad y ese ejercicio le vendría bien ya que en algún momento quería ver el progreso de su hijo, no tenía las maquinas medidoras de poder del planeta Vegita. Antes de que se dieran cuentan llegaron a una enorme casa  
– Este lugar es enorme… ¡Bulma! ¡¿estas ahí?! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo Son  
– hijo no creo que sea necesario gritar así – a tiempo se había cubierto los oídos – se tienen que comunicar de alguna forma – empezó a curiosear el lugar cuando una música se empezó a escuchar a la distancia…  
– * snif snif * – olfateo un poco Son – huele a Bulma… ¡Bulma! – giro a ver a la dirección que venía  
– ¡Son-san! – igual grito la peli azul al reconocer a su amigo – espera – se bajó de su moto y la convirtió en capsula  
– ¡¿Qué clase de brujería fue esa?! – grito asustada Gine, estaba un poco acostumbrada a la tecnología pero aquella era totalmente nuevo para ella  
– ¿Goku quien es ella? – pregunto un poco molesta Bulma  
– Es mi mamá – respondió sonriendo, su amiga sonrió amable al niño pero frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer, Goku a pesar de ser fuerte y amable era bastante crédulo  
– Hola me llamo Gine – se intentó presentar amable pero Bulma le ignoro  
– Hablemos dentro – dijo seria la peli azul, Gine le miro desconcertada

No tardaron en entrar al hogar de los Brief, una mujer rubia les recibió y ofreció bocadillos  
– Bulma, ¿quién es ella? – pregunto curioso al ver a la mujer  
– es mi hermana – respondió un poco molesta  
– no le digas eso a este pequeño y lindo niño – sonrió amable – me llamo Panchy y soy la mamá de Bulma  
– Oh entonces es verdad que todos tienen mamá – dijo alegre por su descubrimiento – yo me llamo Goku y mi mamá se llama Gine – respondió con una sonrisa  
– que niño tan inteligente – le elogio la rubia  
– mamá podrías guardar silencio e ir a la cocina – comento molesta Bulma, típico en los adolescentes con los padres  
– no tienes por qué enojarte Bulma querida… – no parecía afectarle como si estuviera un poco acostumbrada  
– podría ir a la cocina? – pregunto Goku entusiasta, tenía que pedirle a Bulma que reparara el radar pero eso era algo que podría esperar después de comer – es que tengo un poco de hambre – se excusó – la mujer mayor asintió – mamá ya regreso – siguió a la madre de Bulma

– … – Bulma miro como Son salía del cuarto con su madre – ¿quién eres y que planeas con engañar a Goku? – le cuestiono severa – puede que sea ingenuo pero no merece que le mientan así  
– tampoco tienes que tratar así a tu madre – respondió molesta Gine – soy la madre de Kakaroto quieras o no! – de nuevo se le había escapado el verdadero nombre de Goku – no importa si me crees o no – ahora era ella quien frunció su ceño y su cola se erizo igual mostrando su enojo  
– por ese detalle te pudiera creer – señalo la cola de la mujer, hasta ese momento lo había usado de cinturón – ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – le cuestiono  
– perdida cerca de Jingle town – respondió sincera – Goku y yo nos separamos cuando mi esposo nos salvó de un tirano…  
– espera – le interrumpió – Jingle Town y la montaña Paoz están muy distantes… – sabía que entre ambos lugares había al menos 500 kilómetros  
– es que… yo… veras… – Gine empezó a hablar nerviosa, no sabía cómo mentir  
– calma… – sonrió un poco más aliviada, vio que Goku había heredado la inocencia de ella al no poder decir una simple mentira – si gustas hablar en un lugar más privado acompáñame – se levantó de la mesa y fue a la oficina de su padre que nunca ocupaba, solo estaba para decoración – solo te pido que me digas la verdad – se apoyó en el escritorio – Goku es un amigo muy apreciado para mí y solo me preocupa que te quieras aprovechar de él – se sinceró  
– ya veo… – de inmediato hizo una reverencia – gracias por cuidarlo – se levantó de vuelta – perdón si no te puedo decir toda la verdad pero no estoy segura si me creyeras  
– ¿me dirás que son extraterrestres? – pregunto divertida, la pelinegra solo le miro seria – … ¿de verdad no son de la tierra? – pregunto ahora seria… Gine solo asintió...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Datos**

1,0] ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? dragon ball ya sabía que existirian tablets desde hace mucho.

**Biografías de la semana:**

Neles pasteles…

**Nota final**

Despacio que voy deprisa,

**Respuestas a comentarios**

**Agradecimiento final  
**Gracias por leer =D procurare actualizar a más tardar cada dos semanas, aunque no sea siempre el mismo día jeje… Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


	5. Nuevo Universo - Explicaciones

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

**Nuevo Universo**

Explicaciones

– ¿me dirás que son extraterrestres? – pregunto divertida, la pelinegra solo le miro seria – … ¿de verdad no son de la tierra? – pregunto ahora seria… Gine solo asintió…

Luego de aquellas palabras hubo varios segundos de silencio, Gine no sabía cómo proseguir y Bulma parecía no saber que preguntar… había tantas preguntas que podía hacer sobre cómo era allá afuera cuando una rubia entro seguida del joven Son, mientras que la mujer llevaba las tazas de Té el niño llevaba una charola llena de galletas  
— Son-kun es muy entusiasta en la cocina — comento Panchy mientras sonreía Goku — ¿por qué esas caras? Deberían de tomar las cosas con más calma querida — sonrió  
— cierto… aquí les dejo unas cuantas galletas, no sabía que cocinar fuera tan divertido  
— se necesitan brazos fuertes para la repostería — explico la madre de Bulma — lo haces ver fácil Son-kun, ¿qué tal si probamos otra receta?  
— ¡si! [1] — respondió emocionado — ¿podemos hacer una pequeña pausa de la búsqueda de las esferas mamá?  
— claro que si Goku — Gine sonrió a su hijo — solo tenemos que buscar donde quedarnos…  
— de eso no se preocupen, pueden quedarse con nosotros — ofreció su hogar Panchy  
— Mamá… — se escuchó de nuevo la voz con un tono de molestia de Bulma  
— no prosigas… — la interrumpió Gine, le molestaba como Bulma trataba a su propia madre  
— No te preocupes Gine-san — sonrió Panchy — Bulma está en esa edad que piensa más en los chicos que en otras cosas — dijo comprensiva — vamos a la cocina a seguir preparando postres Son-kun  
— Bulma — el chico miro a la peli azul — ¡tú mamá es genial! — alzo la voz alegre — no sabía que las madres eran tan geniales, me alegra el haber encontrado a la mía — no podía borrar su sonrisa mientras iba de nuevo a la cocina

— … — pareció pensativa Bulma, no había visto sonreír así a Goku — me podrías decir que paso exactamente para que se separaran — quería conocer la historia desde un inicio  
— con gusto, pero se más considerado con tu propia madre por favor… a mí me dolería que Kakarotto me tratara así…  
— de acuerdo — suspiro antes de responder para luego sentarse y señalar a Gine que se sentara igual  
— gracias — sonrió amable — pues veras, no sé cuánto tiempo pase dormida en la nave espacial pero no creo que hayan sido más de diez años — empezó a contar — Goku y yo venimos de un planeta llamado Vegeta, conocí al padre de Goku y Raditz cuando aún era una Saiyan joven y recién me echaron de casa al no ser útil en batalla — sonrió mientras decía eso, a ella nunca le importo su nivel de poder — siempre me tacharon de extraña al no ser tan agresiva como el resto de mis compañeras, por lo mismo no era de mucha ayuda en el escuadrón de Bardock pero este igual me acepto y me rescataba cuando estaba en problemas, luego de un tiempo me hice pareja de Bardock y al año tuvimos nuestro primer hijo Raditz. — rememoro aquello con alegría — pasaron los años y era feliz sin importar que Lord Freezer usara nuestro planeta como fuente de guerreros para sus conquistas, no me preocupaba eso, y menos cuando iba a tener a mi segundo hijo Kakarotto; en esa época lo colocamos en una capsula de enfermería ya que cuando nació era muy pequeño… — por un momento formo una pequeña cuna con sus brazos — lo hubieras visto, era él bebe más lindo del planeta. Por eso lo dejamos ahí casi tres años, este nos saludaba y ya empezaba a distinguirnos — sus lágrimas empezaron a correr mientras recordaba lo que sucedió luego — Bardock siempre fue alguien cauto, no por nada era capitán de un escuadrón de Saiyan de bajo nivel… mando a nuestro hijo a este planeta y le ordeno al otro seguir con el príncipe Vegeta… tenía una corazonada y no quería arriesgar a nuestros hijos… — se le hizo un nudo en la garganta antes de terminar su relato — yo me quise quedar con él, en nuestro planeta… pero mientras dormíamos algo pareció poseerlo y me encerró en una nave y me mando a este planeta — sollozaba un poco al recordar lo sucedido  
— tranquila… — al escuchar aquello sintió pena por la Saiyan — ¿por qué estas tan segura que no fue tu esposo? — la azabache la miro con duda — ¿tu pareja? — replanteo la pregunta, comprendió que se juntaban más no tenían alguna tradición como el casamiento  
— sus ojos… — logro decir — su mirada no era la misma de siempre… parecía él, tenía su voz pero sus ojos… no tenían el mismo brillo — dijo entre sollozos, le costaba contar su historia  
— calma… — Bulma se levantó y se puso a un costado para consolar a la mujer, a pesar de que era la madre de Goku y debería de verse mayor se miraba muy joven — no creo que las cosas hayan pasado por que si…  
— gracias… no sé qué habrá pasado ese día y ni estoy segura que Bardock este con vida, prometió que si se equivocaba vendríamos por nuestro hijo… ¿no has visto a algún adulto con el cabello alborotado de Goku? — miro esperanzada a Bulma  
— "sea lo que sea que envió a Gine a la tierra sabia el destino de su planeta… no creo que siga con vida… solo hay una forma de saber que paso ese día" — pensó Bulma mientras miraba a la azabache — podríamos intentar un deseo de Shenlong para saber que paso ese día — explico, no quería sonar negativa — hasta entonces es mejor que te prepares por cualquier cosa — le sonrió, aquello era cierto. Gine tenía que empezar a mentalizarse el peor escenario y el tiempo mientras reunían las esferas les seria de mucha utilidad  
— ¿de verdad crees que Shenlong conceda ese deseo? — se escuchó más animada  
— claro que sí, si no, no sería un dragón capaz de conceder cualquier deseo — se escuchó más entusiasta — luego de la cena deberías tomar una larga ducha, seguro la necesitas — miro como la ropa de su nueva amiga estaba sucia — tu ropa no parece mucha cosa — comento divertida  
— lo sé — respondió mientras regresaba su sonrisa — pero es así porque es flexible ya que cuando nos transformamos en Ozaru mantiene su forma — explico — al menos Bardock me ayudo a completar ese entrenamiento y no pierdo el control al transformarme  
— mmm, eso explica un par de cosas… si gustas puedes ver mi ropa y usarla mientras examino tu ropa e intento duplicarla  
— me harías un gran favor — se levantó más animada, mientras charlaban se habían comido las galletas y el té — creo que mi nave fue destruida cuando Goku y su amigo Octavio me encontraron pero seguro la de Goku sigue intacta cerca de su hogar ¿conoces a alguien que pueda repararla?  
— hmp — alzo el pecho orgullosa — mi padre es el hombre más inteligente del planeta seguro entre nosotros podemos hacer algo, pero nos llevaría un tiempo según sea la tecnología de tu planeta — luego miro curiosa como Gine le miraba sonriendo — ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?  
— no nada, solo me alegra que Goku tenga una gran amiga de confianza — aquello sonrojo un poco a Bulma a pesar de ser cierto  
— gracias, supongo — susurro

Luego de aquella charla salieron más a gusto de la oficina, Gine llevaba los platos sucios y cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron como Panchy le explicaba a Goku a hacer donas, ya habían preparado unos baguets, pan con diferentes formas e incluso una pizza. El joven Son estaba aprendiendo rápidamente aquel arte culinario, el amasar era un buen ejercicio para sus jóvenes brazos y estaba un poco fatigado de tanto ejercicio que se llevó con aquello que esa noche descansaría bien. A Bulma le sorprendió eso, no pensó que hacer panadería fuera agotador y su madre los preparaba sin problema alguno… ahora agradecía que fuera calmada porque seguro uno de sus coscorrones fuera muy doloroso.

_Al otro extremo del universo_  
— ¡si quieres cenar deberías de ayudarnos! — un extraño hombre planta parecía hablarle a una colina en aquella noche de luna llena — seguro con tu tamaño cazaríamos mucho esta noche  
— tranquilízate… — respondió aquel gran ser — sabes que hace poco logre controlar esta forma… y aun me cuesta un poco — a pesar de los años aquel Ente se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo  
— solo son excusas — pareció molesto, aquella planta era bastante andrógina  
— de acuerdo… — la figura se levantó revelando a un gran mono el cual parecía vestir una extraña vestimenta verde, la había logrado restaurar del daño que recibió ya que se teletransporto antes de que fuera destruida — vamos de una vez…  
— ¡por allá! — le señalo el pequeño hombre planta hacia donde se veía un dinosaurio pelear contra otros de su tribu, tenían dificultad para cazarlo — ¡Rápido! — empezó a avanzar rápidamente  
— hehe — solo sonrió mientras lo alcanzo con un par de pasos y llego al dinosaurio, este intento golpearlo pero con un rayo de Ki que lanzo de su boca lo aturdió, algo que aprovecharon los pequeños hombres verdes y lo remataron  
— ¡Hu ha hu! — gritaron en celebración  
— ¡hoy habrá festín! — grito el mismo hombre verde que llevo al mono al lugar, vio como este regresaba sobre sus pasos — ¡Te llevaremos tu parte! — su grito alegre pareció entristecer al gigante que de nuevo se sentó a meditar  
— "A sido más difícil sobrellevar que no los volveré a ver de lo que creía" — pensó el mono mientras miraba a la luna llena, exhalo de forma frustrada — "espero que aquella mujer llamada Gine y su hijo Kakarotto se encuentren bien" — abrió y cerro su puño unas cuantas veces — "creo que empiezo a entender cómo funciona esta transformación, no creo que haya sido casualidad de que aterrizara en este planeta con tres lunas, un poco más de entrenamiento y podré usar esta forma en plena luz del día… solo es cuestión de reunir energía natural" — había logrado mantener aquella forma Ozaru un par de horas luego del amanecer, no tardo en regresar aquel Floran con el que se había amistado con una gran trozo de cola asada  
— Aquí tienes tu parte Bardock — sonrió — desde que llegaste nos has ayudado mucho con la caza, me alegra que no te hayan llevado aquel día a la hoguera  
— recuerda que si lo hicieron… pero el ataque de esos velociraptors me salvo… — abrió sus ojos al recordar aquello, aprovecho y levando el trozo de carne y le dio una buena mordida. Había logrado moderar su apetito gracias a la meditación para recargar energía del ambiente — gracias por esto — le resulto un poco simple pero no quería encariñarse de nadie por el momento, tenía que llegar a aquel lejano planeta llamado Tierra  
— ¿es cierto que te iras del planeta? — pregunto curioso, había escuchado algunos rumores de haber visto al Saiyan en su forma humana husmeando las maquinas que caían del cielo  
— ¿algún problema con ello? — miro curioso al pequeño seudo hombre planta  
— no… es más… ¡déjame acompañarte! — pidió — quiero ver como son las cosas allá afuera — sus oscuros ojos destellaron  
— ¿Seguro? — alzo una ceja un poco confundido — ¿y tus amigos? ¿tu familia?  
— saben que me gusta explorar — respondió ya que tenía todo resuelto — desde antes que cayeras del cielo les dije que exploraría que había allá en las estrellas… ya explore todo este lugar… y el siguiente paso son las estrellas — miro con emoción la luna y las estrellas que le rodeaban, al escuchar aquello el mono gigante pareció recordar algo y solo sonrió  
— será un gusto viajar contigo entonces Phorbia — sonrió al Floran

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Datos**

1,0] Con las cosas que tienen que ver con pan y repostería se necesitan más músculos de lo que uno piensa… además ¿quién no quita que Goku podría ser un buen panadero?

**Biografías de la semana:**

Phorbia: Floran de una tribu salvaje de una galaxia actual desconocida, fue de los pocos que se emocionó ver llegar a alguien fuera del planeta. Había escuchado llegar con anterioridad varios viajeros pero los floran al ser tribales les perseguían y de inmediato se retiraban si no les lograban cazar y los que cazaban eran sacrificados para su dios Plantera.  
Al igual que toda su especia su piel es verde pero tiene gruesas hojas con espinas como cabello y en la coronilla una flor rosa, al no dedicarse por completo a la caza o a la recolección no desarrollo bien su cuerpo por lo que se considera como un chico con rasgos de chica, o una chica con rasgos de chico… ni el da a entender cuál de los dos seria ya que es indiferente a eso, solo quiere explorar y conocer nuevos lugares.

**Nota final**

Lamento el retraso pero necesitaba ordenar un poco las ideas de lo que habría de aquí hasta el inicio del super (ya que este es donde más cambios habrá tomando cosas del manga del mismo) y no… no pondré de excusa que esperaba que avanzara ese manga, ya que este universo tendrá un crossover con el Fic principal en el torneo del poder pero eso será en su momento, por mientras a disfrutar de las aventuras de Gine y "Bardock" (podemos considerar a este Bardock un OoC).

¿Qué aventuras les espera a Gine y Goku? ¿Upa perderá a su padre? ¿Quiénes lucharan contra R&R? ¿de nuevo solo Goku? ¿qué deseo pedirán? ¿cuándo llegaran "Bardock" a la tierra? (para esta última aún falta, pienso hacer que pelee con los villanos de diversas películas y llegara en cierto momento crucial en la historia hehe) ¿cuándo volveré a actualizar? El siguiente lunes… espero...

**Respuestas a comentarios**

Aun nada.

**Agradecimiento final  
**Gracias por leer! Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.  
-


End file.
